


Percy's Gut Feelings Always Leads Him to Chaos

by NachoZhere



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical, Pansexual Character, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: Percy meet the Winchesters and co on a normal day unexpectedly while driving through a street. Chaos and whatnot follow.





	Percy's Gut Feelings Always Leads Him to Chaos

You would have expected Percy to have gotten used to the sight of bodies by now. He was a demigod, a son of Poseidon. He fought in both great wars. Yet it was always the same: the blood, the blankness, it was always too much.

At least monsters disappeared, but when dear Tantalus travelled away the soul of the campers he was meant to protect, the bodies were always there, mocking him.

They would still have scribbles on their arms or doodles on their legs as an attempt to cure their boredom during one of Chiron’s many lectures. Perhaps a friendship bracelet on their arm, a piece of gum on their shoes. It wasn’t like the movies. Everything on the screen was clean and direct, but this reality was real and dirty. They still had their lives on their body, from when they were alive.

Percy couldn’t take it anymore.

Percy had left it all behind the moment he could. Once everything was calm and he had miraculously received his college degree, he was off. He settled far away, working abroad in Asia as a marine photographer.

It was the perfect opportunity for him to leave too, because his mother had finally settled down with Paul and his baby sister. Annabeth and he had a clean breakup, seeing that they were both ready to go their separate ways. They still kept in touch of course, Percy didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have the advice of Wise Girl guiding him.

So, for four beautiful years, his life was blissful, far away from the dangers of the West. There were side effects of course. Being so far away meant that his own heritage was weaker, and he had less control over his powers. But in his perspective, it was worth it.

Sadly, no matter how much Percy wanted to stay where nothing mattered as much, well, except surviving under normal circumstances, he knew that he had to return.

At age 27, Percy prepared for his return to America, where he had found a nice flat and a small job as a waiter in the outskirts of Sioux falls, South Dakota. Honestly, he didn’t even need to have a job, Hades could cover expenses if it came to it, but Percy wanted something solid to do each day, so a job was suitable.

It was quite nice, very peaceful. Sioux Falls gave Percy a strange feeling at times, but everything does, so it didn’t really matter.

He really thought he could keep that peace, but he was wrong.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Percy had just finished work and was driving home in a blue 1972 Chevrolet Camaro which had inexplicably showed up in the parking lot of his apartment the Tuesday before with an enormous sign that had a large “PERCY” on it. He had a feeling one of his relatives had something to do with it. In order to keep his dignity, he called it “blue” which… now that he thinks about it doesn’t do much for his dignity.

Halfway home, he had taken an urban road as a shortcut, and something Leo called his Percy senses tingled, drawing his attention to a seemingly normal house at his right.

“come on Percy, you promised that you would never go back into this willingly. There doesn’t even seem to be anything wrong with the house…” the demigod muttered to himself.

But Percy knew that there was definitely something wrong with the house, like a supernatural glow.

Even then, the man tried to convince himself not to, “No Percy, don’t. You have a morning shift tomorrow for Hades’ sake, and it’s been forever since you used your powers. Dear styx, the last time you used it, it was to water your flowers. Don-”

_BANG!_

“Aaand, now it’s too late to backout. Great job Percy, you just walked yourself into another situation. Come on.”

And so, with that Percy grabbed his backpack which he brought along for emergency situations like this and stepped out of the car, heading towards the house, but not before trapping his strap between the car door once and tripping over the stairs to the door of the house.

At the door, he came to find that the door was already open, which also meant that there would be no need for him to do any extensive and advanced breaking in strategies, which would have mostly consisted of slamming down the door unsuccessfully.

“Sam! Behind you!” rang through the house, and it seemed to be coming from the living room so that’s the direction he headed in.

When he reached the doorway leading to the room which contained the source of the sound, he had to stop for a while to take everything in.

It wasn’t because Percy had never seen a battle before, but it has been a very long time since Percy had to face a chaotic situation since he left the states for the East.

In the middle of the room were two men, one quite a bit taller than the other who fashioned shoulder length locks while the other chose to stick to a shorter cut and stubble. They were one of those flannel worshippers, seeing that that was what they were wearing. Surrounding them were multiple amount of people with- were those fangs? For now, they were putting up a good fight against the fangy people using machetes, but if Percy had ever seen a fight, he knew it wouldn’t last and they would soon be outnumbered.

Finally snapping back to the present, Percy stumbled to reach inside his jean pocket and get Riptide out (he still hasn’t figured a way to keep it out of his pocket for a period of time, it always came back, even when he wasn’t wearing something with pockets, don’t ask how). When he had finally succeeded the life threatening struggle of pulling out Riptide, he ran into the room to join the two.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

What Percy learnt from the fight and the aftermath:

One, the fangy people were not part of Greek Mythology, but the sword worked perfectly fine on them, they cut through but didn’t vanish into golden dust (and Percy didn’t know if he should be relieved about this or not because the dust was always very annoying to wash off).

Two, if he killed the majority of the monsters for people wearing flannel in order to save their lives, their weapons will turn to face you after everything has cooled off.

Speaking of which, Percy did not like the gun and machete being pointed in his direction.

“Whoa! Rude!” Percy said, putting his two hands up, which turned out to be a very stupid idea. Riptide went through the ceiling like butter.

“Who are you- wait, better yet, what are you?” short flannel guy said.

“Just put the gun and the creepy, bloody machete down first, and we can all walk away from this and we will never need to see each other again. Does that sound good?”

Apparently no, because they kept it up, even the creepy, bloody machete.

All flannel guy hadn’t said anything as of yet, just looked at him suspiciously, “I have a bad feeling about this guy, Dean, what do you think we should do?”

“I say we shoot the guy first and ask questions later.”

At that Percy raised his eyebrows, “Wow, impulsive, aren’t we? You know, that’s how Achilles died, acted before thinking. Also, that does not sound like very good decorum, someone should have taught you better. One more thing, are you guys, like, a thing?”

“No!” both of them shouted at the same time, visibly offended.

“Okay then, brothers. Second thing, were those werewolves or vampires? I couldn’t tell.”

They both seemed surprised that Percy was able to figure that out so quickly.

_This idiot is smarter than he’s letting on_ Dean thought, and the hunter really didn’t know what to think about the guy.

Taking a closer look, the idiot was obviously taller than him, which annoyed Dean to no end, but not reaching higher than Sam, which annoyed Dean even more. His hair was jet black, with streaks of a sort of golden brown within it possibly from being in the sun too much. The guy’s tan, and unlike some people, it seemed natural on him, like he was born with it (which, he was) and he had eyes which swirled with the colours of the sea.

_Very attractive_ Dean thought, and no don’t you dare think like that, Dean was only stating an opinion.

Dean still remembers the figure rushing into the place with a _sword_ of all things which gleamed a bronze hue and taking down each and every one of the still standing vampires in the room. It was, to say the least, a spectacular show of skill. Speaking of which, where did the sword go?

“What’s your name, man?”

The man grinned widely before he replied with a sing-song “Alexander Hamilton,” in an almost automatic response, where he then continued to sing, “there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you waiiiiittttt.”

Now the Winchester brothers were just tired of the antics of the ravenette and didn’t know what to do with him.

Percy, on his end, had decided that one of his favourite activities are now annoying the brothers, whose names he presumed were Sam and Dean.

When all they gave him was a dry look after he had sung that line, his grin became an adorable pout, which, to the brothers disliking, immediately made them feel bad for no good reason. “You don’t know Hamilton? Once I get to know you guys, the first thing I’m going to do is force you to listen to all of the songs, also, name’s Percy.”

Dean immediately narrowed his eyes, “and what makes you think you’re going to get to know us, _Percy_?”

Percy’s reaction was to look straight into Dean’s eyes, swirls of green piercing, “because I saved you and you know you can trust me. Believe me, my fatal flaw is loyalty.”

And it appeared true, it wasn’t even sensible thinking, the brothers just trusted him. Even with their weapons raised at Percy, they already knew he was harmless, and if he meant harm, the weapons would be of no use.

After a moment of silence, both of the brothers simultaneously put down their guns (and creepy bloody machete).

“Fine, but you’re coming with us.”

“But what about blue?”

“Blue?”

“My car”

“…”

“I have ADHD, don’t ask”

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam learned something today, and gods forbid that his enemies learn this.

Sitting on the same car as Percy, especially while driving, is the purest form of torture in the world as far as Sam Winchester can tell.

He’s even worse than Dean. He doesn’t sing along to the songs, luckily, but his constant switching of the radio is just as bad. And he will not stop _moving_. Since they got onto the car, Percy has been twitching and jumping in his seat while rambling on and on about random things. It was giving Sam one hell of a migraine.

By the time he got off, he swore to himself that if he was to ever be on the same car again with Percy, he will need to be gagged and chained to the seat.

Once they reached the motel room, Dean was already there waiting, he had miraculously won that round of rock paper scissors (perhaps his conscience sensed that if he lost, hell would have shown him his true face) and got to ride to the motel comfortable with Baby.

Sadly, they couldn’t get any conversing in, as Percy had already fallen asleep on Dean’s bed, to the latter’s distaste.

Sam really doesn’t know what to make out of this situation.

Turning to Dean, he said, “I think we need to bring in the girls, or at least chain him down and make him_ stop talking. _You’re lucky that you miraculously won the round of rock paper scissors this time.”

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Percy woke up, he was still in the same motel room as before on somebody’s bed. Looking around the room, he only found the shorter flannel guy there, Dean, he believed was his name, sitting at a table and reading… Percy doesn’t want to believe it, but it seems like it’s a porn magazine, _gross_, he thought.

“Where’s your brother?”

Dean snapped his head up to look at Percy, visibly tensing before relaxing again when all he found was the young man from before.

“He went to get someone.”

“Backup? But I didn’t do anything!”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Percy, already quite exhausted by the energy that was rapidly increasing in the latter.

“Well, Sam thinks that we need it and I’m not about to doubt him.”

Percy smiled like he was proud of Dean, which made Dean feel a bit weird. Why was he smiling like his son just won a scholarship?

Percy then seemed to remember something, and his eyes widened in horror before he scrambled out of the sheets, which he vaguely noticed somebody draped over him.

“I am in deep schist, Oh, gods Annabeth is going to go absolutely ballistic and send me straight to the deepest depths of Tartarus if I don’t IM soon, or she will at the least reign Ragnarok on the world. Sweet Poseidon’s underwear where’s the toilet.”

Dean was starting to really wonder where he even got these habits from…

Percy continued to ramble on and on while he started to run towards the toilet. Sadly, Dean was faster and before Percy knew it, he was pinned to a wall harshly with his arm twisted back.

Dean felt a trace of guilt for acting so harshly, but Percy really needed to calm down.

“Whoa there, tiger, what in god’s name are you talking about.”

Dean never got an answer because in the blink of an eye, Dean was on the floor and Percy was slamming the door to the toilet.

_What just happened? _Dean mentally asked himself. The hunter was terrified and perplexed, nobody should have been able to pull out of that position so fast, especially without hurting himself. So how did Percy do it?

Stepping up to the door and putting his ear against it, he could hear snippets of a conversation, one of the voices obviously was Percy.

“Annabeth… fine…. Nothing… Yes I’ll…”

He could only vaguely hear the other voice, but it was definitely female.

Dean backed up before he could become a cliché movie eavesdropper and instead just stood in front of the door, waiting for any signs of commotion.

There wasn’t any. After a good five minutes, the door finally opened a relieved looking Percy.

“Okay… going to explain yourself kid?”

And... here comes that pout.

“I am hardly a kid, if you should know, I’m already 27.”

“Yeah, 27, a kid.”

Percy gave an undignified “hmph” before flopping onto the bed, only to roll off when the door suddenly opened to reveal 4 women.

Two of them were visibly younger, one with blonde princess curls and grey eyes, _like wise girl_ Percy noted, and another with straight black hair and blue eyes, she has a sweeter Thalia vibe going for her. The other two older women had short salt and pepper hair while the other was adorably rounder with blond hair, she seemed like an always smile kind of woman to me.

Dean walked up to where the group were standing and pointed accordingly to introduce them, “Claire” wise girl number two, “Alex” Toned down Thalia vibe, “Jody” salt and pepper, “Donna” eternal smile.

After getting back onto his feet with minimal damage (to Dean’s disappointment) Percy smiled brightly at them and stuck out a hand, “I’m Percy.”

Unlike the brothers, it seemed that the new people in the room held more politeness (was that a word) than Sam and Dean and actually bothered to come forwards and shake hands in turn.

The smiler, now named Donna smiled even brighter, if that was possible, once everyone was situated and asked, “okay, what we all doing here? Sam didn’t really bother to tell us before he carted us off.”

The two brothers looked at each other, then started to explain while Percy sat in the corner drawing on a notepad he seemed to have fished out of his backpack.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

“Okay, so you’re telling me this guy came from nowhere and you didn’t even try asking where he comes from?”

“No? We don’t usually get mysterious people busting in to save u- no wait you do have a point…”

So, Sam turned over to Percy who was still doing something with his notepad, and asked him “where are you from?”

“New York.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “then what in the world are you doing here in small town Sioux Falls?”

Percy shrugged, “needed to get away from everything I guess.”

“and… how exactly did you learn how to use a sword?”

Percy smiled mysteriously as a response, “family.”

Jody seemed intrigued by his answer but said nothing of it.

Claire seemed to have gotten annoyed by Percy because she said, “Okay, seriously, can’t you be a bit more detailed about your answers?”

Percy, to the blonde’s annoyance just shrugged again.

Percy glanced over at the clock and noticed the time, and remembered just what he had to do today, he had already missed his shift, he doesn’t want to miss this as well, “um…can we do this afterwards maybe? I kind of have a date to go to with this cute guy…”

Eyebrows were raised at that, “you really expect us to just let you go?” Dean said, “also, you’re gay?”

Percy frowned at that, “how rude, also, no, I’m the one that flies.”

“What?”

Percy rolled his eyes, “you know, Neverland? _Pan?_ Like pansexual?”

Then it was everybody else’s turn to roll their eyes, except Donna who aahed in understanding.

“Aaannyways,” Percy continued, drawing out the word, “can I go? Please? I promise I’ll be back before sunset.”

Percy made it seem like he was a kid begging to go to a playdate with a friend. Even the younger girls were endeared by the scene of Percy pouting with his hands clasped together like a pleading gesture.

Dean seemed physically unmoved but deep inside he was melting, Sam could tell, because he himself was melting like butter. Either this young man was actually some sort of siren, or he’s unnaturally adorable. It’s too much.

Strangely, it was Claire who was the first to break. “Fine, you can go. But I get all the details on this guy once you’re back.”

Jody whipped her head over to Claire, “Claire! You are not allowed to make decisions without us, especially something like this.”

Claire once again did something unexpected, she pouted, “but Jody, we already know what our answer would be, I mean, look at his face.”

At that, we looked over at his pleading gesture, then at his baby seal eyes, then his pout, and then all silently agreed to Claire’s comment.

Percy seemed to understand their conclusion without needing any verbal response because the next thing they know, Percy was talking through a “thank you so much” to then disappear into a cloud of vapour.

“.. Is anybody going to ask about the fact he just disappeared like Castiel would?”

“Oh great, he’s also got angel powers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will post next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it!


End file.
